


Auctions & payments

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Genre: Auctions, Body kisses, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Lil bit of dirty, Longing, Michael is protective, You act innocent but there's no denying it, idk - Freeform, lap dance, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: When he sees her he can't believe she's doing this & he's not about to let any man get her."$5000!" He shouts.-You are an underaged friend of his daughter and he doesn't like you being exposed in front of perverts so he takes you to a private room and well you thank him.





	Auctions & payments

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird thing for Michael so idk. Just read this lol xD
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading & enjoy ♥

-

-

-

Michael curses as they push him inside the stripclub. He had a splitting head ache from his and Trevor's drinking escapades earlier and really wasn't feeling up for it. They're seated in the VIP section for a auction show, a string of girls appearing on the stage to strut their stuff. The music is loud and exploding in his ears while the flashing lights blind him. He really wants to get up and leave but then he sees her and he almost throws up right there.  
  
She's dressed so scantily and exposed, forcing him to avoid his gaze. But he's furious to see her. How did she even get in when she's not even legal? Her bright eyes avoids eveyone and she looks at the floor but he knows that excites many men and he fumes as he hears men roaring to pay for her. How did she end up here?  She was still in school damnit!  He briefly wondered if Tracy knew what her best friend was doing at night. Michael's fingers curled into fists as he bit back his angry cry.  
  
"$5000!" He shouts.  
  
He sees her shoulders tense and her eyes drop to the ground again. She was scared. She damn right had to be!  
  
"Wow! Anyone beating that bet?" The auctioner laughs.  
  
Men grumble but none say anything and when the count hits 3, she's his for a private show.  
  
"Room 4, mister! Have your card ready. Nowwww, onto our next flower-"  
  
He doesn't hear it and shakes off Trevor's hand from his arm, ignoring his questions and storming to the private rooms. He pays, angry and unable to sit down as he waits for her.  
  
"Mr. de Santa."  
  
He stops pacing and looks up to see her shyly stand in the doorway. He stalks towards her and she flinches with every step. When he yanks the door shut behind her she jumps, suddenly afraid and fearing that he was not the kind man she knew. Was he going to hurt her?  
  
He flicks her forehead  
  
"The fuck you doing here, kid?"  
  
She grabs her head, scowling at him from under her brow.  
  
"Working."  
  
"You call this work?  Jesus you're still in school!"  
  
"I have to do it so it's none of your business."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you came to scold me like a father, you can leave, Mr de Santa."  
  
He glared at her and she took a step back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turns around, covering her chest shyly. She suddenly felt ashamed of what she was doing.  
  
He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back against his chest and she squeals.  
  
"Those are perverts out there." He bites.  
  
"But you were one of them." She says softly.  
  
"Yeah. But you shouldn't have witnessed it."  
  
"I did. Can't say I'm not use to it after a month of working here."  
  
"A fucking month!"  
  
She closes her eyes.  
  
"You're going home now."  
  
"No. I can't do that."  
  
"I said you're going." He holds her closer.  
  
"Mr de santa! I have work-"  
  
"You are not doing this shit."  
  
"I have to make money and-"  
  
"I'm giving you the money. Now shut up and get your things."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But that's not right and-"  
  
"I'm not paying you for any shit so shut your mouth and go."  
  
After more arguing she gave in. But.  
  
"Then ... Let me finish the show."  
  
"No. I don't need it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please it's all I can do and otherwise they might.."  
  
She doesn't say it but some of the bosses scare her. How was she going to quit any way?  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"Really?" She looks up at him with big eyes.  
  
Michael turned his face away, "Keep it to a minimum."  
  
She nods, stray hairs falling into her soft face.  
  
"Come on." It's a shaky whisper.  
  
She pushes him back on the couch. He suddenly feels like this was another mistake and his throat constricts. She's too close, her warm touch on his hand guiding it to her body. She smells good; sweet and like vanilla mixed with baby oil  
  
"Hey, I don't think this is a good -"  
  
"If you don't want to watch, close your eyes and think of someone else."  
  
"No. Listen-"  
  
She takes his hand and covers his eyes, guiding his head to fall back on the plush seat.

She slides over his lap, guiding his free hand to her hips as she swayed them to the beat of the club's music. He barely held on, too afraid to touch her. Her body was warm and soft. Michael couldn't help but trace his fingers over her skin. It was a faint touch but it made her smile, her muscles relaxing to change her dance moves. Her thighs are hugging his as she bows over him, her hair tickling his chin.  
  
He let's his hand fall away from his face, eyes slowly opening and staring up at the purple roof above them. She's almost flush against him now, her breast are almost in his face as she arches her back and leans back. He panics, grabbing onto her and afraid she'll fall off. She laughed softly, running her hand through her hair. He's looking at her now, swallowing thickly as he wonders how long the soundtrack was.  
  
She sunk dangerously low against his crotch and his heart missed a beat. It should stop now. And then she grind against him and it took all his might to stay still, fingers gripping onto her harshly as if they were trying to hold onto his resolve. She twists in his lap, sinking down between his knees and holding them with her hands.  
  
She pushes herself up when she feels she can handle her own weight and flips her legs over her head. She gasps. Instead of landing on his lap again, one leg is at his side and the other firmly caught in his hand. It's above his shoulder and he turns his head to brush his lip over her ankle. She shivers as it sends sensations op her body. He leans forward and kisses her calve hesitantly. She swears she hears him growl when he pulls her closer to press his face into her thigh.  
  
He is shaking beneath her and it's obvious he is _very_ turned on. It makes her stomach flutter.  
  
He sighed a kiss into her thigh before pulling away.  
  
"We should go." His tone is urgent.  
  
She climbs off him obediently and accepts the jacket he wraps around her. Her body buzzes as he walks with her to get her things in the dressing room.  
  
No one says anything and when they make it to his car and he pushes her up against it, his mouth desperately covering hers, she knows she's not saying no. 

-

-

-

 


End file.
